Flooding is a considerable risk to many places around the world. In particular as large amounts of housing have been built in areas previously designated as flood plains, creating large numbers of properties that are at considerable risk should there be a significant influx of water.
In addition to this weather extremes often mean that unprecedented events such as deluges of rain will happen at some point and some studies suggest such incidents are on the rise in the world. Although a permanent flood prevention structure may not be necessary, temporary structures are required so as to be able to mitigate potential risks.
Traditionally sand bags are a common means of creating a reliable temporary barrier. However, access to these may be limited and the amount available may not be sufficient for a sudden demand. Also if larger areas are to be protected such as riversides such means may not be practical.
Permanent structures such as barrier walls may be put in place, however such means are costly to input and typically are not wanted for potential risks such atypical year flood risks, but instead only for recurring and known risks.
The present invention arose to overcome the problems associated with water defence systems and by providing a temporary quick to construct barrier that may be adjusted in situ.